


COCO Tarot Deck

by Elletoria, Eurazba



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Coco (2017), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 21 day prompt challenge, AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, F/M, Gen, Tarot Challenge, minor crossover, powered and posted by spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurazba/pseuds/Eurazba
Summary: COCO tarot deck based on 21 day of COCO prompt challenge from COCO discord server(powered, inspired and uploaded with spite)





	1. Rough Sketch version

**Author's Note:**

> rough sketch by me and color/lineart by Eurazba (still WIP)
> 
> the prompt list :  
> Day 1: Miguel (justice)  
> Day 2: Héctor (death)  
> Day 3: Imelda (empress)  
> Day 4: Ernesto (hierophant)  
> Day 5: Favorite Living!Rivera (emperor)  
> Day 6: Favorite Dead!Rivera (sun & star for me, moon for eurazba)  
> Day 7: Alebrijes (strength)  
> Day 8: Favorite ship (lovers)  
> Day 9: Crossover (devil, crossover with sartana from el tigre)  
> Day 10: AU universe (hangman, assassin's creed au)  
> Day 11: OC characters (temperance, my version of miguel's future children from unspecified mother)  
> Day 12: Music (fool)  
> Day 13: Shoes (wheel of fortune)  
> Day 14: Photos (magician)  
> Day 15: Bridges (chariot)  
> Day 16: Blessings (priestess)  
> Day 17: Revolution (judgement)  
> Day 18: Bells (tower)  
> Day 19: Memories (hermit)  
> Day 20: Redemption (world)  
> Day 21: Wildcard {You can draw/write whatever you like!} (moon for me, sun &star for eurazba)

COCO Tarot deck, sketch version

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

(00 : the FOOL)

(01 : the MAGICIAN)

(02 : the PRIESTESS)

(03 : the EMPRESS)

(04 : the EMPEROR)

(05 : the HIEROPHANT)

(06 : the LOVERS)

(07 : the CHARIOT)

(08 : STRENGTH)

(09 : the HERMIT)

(10 : the WHEEL OF FORTUNE)

(11 : JUSTICE)  


(12 : the HANGED MAN)

(13 : the DEATH)

(14: TEMPERANCE)

(15 : the DEVIL)

(16 : the TOWER)

(17 : the STAR)

(18 : the MOON)

(19 : the SUN)

(20 : the JUDGEMENT)

(21 : the WORLD)

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

bonus : extremely disappointed miguel


	2. Colored Version (by Eurazba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colored and lineart by Eurazba
> 
> for the "21 days for coco prompt" at coco discord server

(00 : the FOOL)

(01 : the MAGICIAN)

(02 : the PRIESTESS)

(03 : the EMPRESS)

(04 : the EMPEROR)

(05 : the HIEROPHANT)

(06 : the LOVERS)

(07 : the CHARIOT)

(08 : the STRENGTH)

(09 : the HERMIT)

(10 : the WHEEL OF FORTUNE)

(11 : JUSTICE)

(12 : the HANGED MAN)

(13 : the DEATH)

(14 : TEMPERANCE)

(15 : the DEVIL)

(16 : the TOWER)

(17 : the STAR)

(18 : the MOON)

(19 : the SUN)  


(20 : the JUDGEMENT)

(21 : the WORLD)

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

bonus : the back part of the card   


 

 


	3. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> design model for tarot au + bonus AU design

________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *featuring : OC John and Sofia by pengychan and rainyday, from pengychan and senora_luna's fake priest au  
>  sartana's demon version by andapanda from aurawind's au


End file.
